


PONG

by BluberryDork



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 3, Mother 4
Genre: Gen, M/M, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/pseuds/BluberryDork
Summary: Travis loses a bet to Ninten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I just needed something to post on my new AO3 and something to start the Mother 4 tag.

Button mashing filled the silence in the room.

"HAH! I WON AGAIN!" Ninten threw down his controller.

"What?! This game's rigged! Pong's a lie!" Travis dropped his own controller. He put his hands over his face and groaned.

Ninten smirked. "Now you gotta do what I say for an hour."

Travis groaned again. The hatted boy snickered in response. _What to do first..?_ Ninten slyly grinned at a sudden thought.

"Don't make me do anything stupid," Travis commented.

Ninten whispered something to Travis.

"What, no!"

"You have to."

Travis muttered in defeat, "I'm gonna kill you after this is over."

The brunette shuffled into Minnie and Mimmie's room. ("Hey, you guys free tonight? I'll take you out on a date.")

Moments later, he walked out looking like he was mauled. _"I hate your family."_

Ninten laughed in response before dragging Travis into his room again. The latter glanced at the clock, "You have 55 minutes left."

"Do you really need to keep track?"

"Yes, especially after your sisters." Travis held out his arm for example. Ninten scoffed.

"Well, if you wanna be that way.."

"No, don't you dare," Travis protested, but Ninten grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs. He ran up to Lucas' house and knocked on the door.

The blonde boy answered, "Oh! Hey Ninten, Hi Travis," Lucas smiled.

"Hey, is Claus home?" Ninten asked. Travis squinted at him.

"O-Oh! Yeah, let me go get him." Lucas closed the door and shuffled behind it.

"Could you let go?" Travis asked. "Oops! Sorry," Ninten let go.

"Okay, anyways, you're gonna compliment Claus' metal abs." He grinned. Before Travis could make another snarky comment, the door opened again, and Claus was standing there.

"Yo," The ginger greeted.

"Hi," Ninten grinned even more.

"Hey, nice metal abs." Travis spoke out of the blue.

". . . 'Scuse me?" He stared at the brunette with confusion.

"N-Nothing, bye!" Travis took off running.

"Hey!" Ninten ran after him.

Claus slowly closed the door, flustered. _Did he just... What..._

Travis halted and whipped around to face Ninten, who was laughing his butt off.

"Did you see his face? That was priceless!" He continued to laugh.

"He's never gonna talk to me anymore and it's gonna be your fault." Travis complained.

"What? You like him or somethin?'"

"No! I like someone else." Travis huffed. Ninten grinned and grabbed him by the arm once again, ran inside, and ran up the stairs.

"Tell me who you like." Ninten beamed with excitement. "No." Travis folded his arms.

"Pleeeaaase..." Travis just shook his head. Ninten gave him the most innocent look he could-- and that's what got Travis to confess. 

"F-Fine! I like you, Ninten!" The brunette spat out.

... Ninten started to giggle. He got the wrong idea. "You're kidding!"

"I..." He felt bad. Travis sulked out of the room without another word. Ninten's laughter weakened as he watched.

"Travis..!" He ran after him, "Wait!"

Travis hesitantly stopped. "What do you want?"

"I didn't know.. that you meant it literally. I-"

"Yeah. I understand." He interrupted Ninten and placed a hand on the door.

"That's not what I meant! Would you stay still for just a minute!?"

Travis spun around for a retort. What he didn't expect was Ninten's next move. "How about _you_ st- Mmph!" Ninten kissed him. Travis stumbled backwards against the door and Ninten quickly pulled off. Travis tried to reply but no words came out. "S-Sorry. That was a bit sudden." 

"It's... alright. I wasn't expecting it, either." He held onto Ninten for support. "Does that mean... you like me back?" 

"Of course, you dum-dum." Ninten wrapped his arms around him for a hug. The two of them enjoyed eachother's embrace. "C'mon.. let's go upstairs." The hatted boy interlocked a hand with Travis'.

"After all, We still have 42 minutes left on that dare."

"Stop."


End file.
